dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
En
En (煙) is an elite Magic User and head of the En Family who controls most of the businesses in the Magic-User world. Appearance Typically seen in loosely worn formal attire and wears his long, red hair spiked upwards. He has a large forehead and menacing eyes further defined by his lack of eyebrows. His mask consists solely of a mouthpiece resembling something between a gas mask and the mouth of a skull. Beneath the mask, he is revealed to have a thin mustache with a goatee. Personality En is cool and confident in everything he does, and often enjoys quiet times drinking tea or tending to his exotic mushroom garden. He's also very full of himself and his capabilities, so whenever he gets into a fight and is punched even once, he loses control of his emotions and goes berserk, turning everything and everyone in the crossfire into mushrooms. Despite being a pretty smelly and a big narcissist, he has shown that he truly does care about the members of his family. However, he is especially fond of Kikurage, often worrying about her safety and well being above everyone else. Regardless of what others think or wish, En's desires come first and he'll do anything to get his way, even if that means killing, kidnapping or forcing them to do as he says, forgoing a more diplomatic approach. He's also a very smelly man who likes punctuality. Magic Mushroom Transformation: En possesses a powerful transformative type ability that allows the smoke he can exhale from his mouth or fingers to turn whatever it touches into mushrooms. Despite the somewhat silly nature of his magic, by his own admission, most don’t understand the truly terrifying degree to which he has mastered his ability. The various applications of En’s power appear only to be limited by his creativity. In his fight with Aikawa in Zagan City En, knowing that his opponent was immune to magic, created microscopic spores capable of entering deep inside Aikawa's body. At his command the spores burst free from Aikawa, rupturing his stomach and piercing his organs in the process. His near peerless strength has allowed him to build a business empire and establish himself as a de facto leader of what would be an otherwise relatively lawless realm. En usually dispatches his enemies by transforming them into a mushroom. If En wishes to simply incapacitate his opponent he can opt to horribly disfigure them instead, transforming only choice body parts into mushrooms. While this will never outright kill his victims any damage they sustain in mushroom form applies to their real body if they are ever transformed back. To this end the leftover mushrooms of his enemies are usually taken and eaten by En or later sold at one of his restaurants. Only healing magic has been shown to be able to reverse the effects.The threat of En’s ire carries much weight within the Magic Users world and is normally enough to dissuade most Magic Users from interfering in his family's affairs. En’s prodigious strength mostly comes down to the abnormally large amount of smoke he’s capable of producing. His power as a magic user becoming apparent to all after the legendary Death Mushroom incident six years prior to his clash with Kaiman. While most magic users can, at best, produce enough smoke to cover a small area around them, En was capable of producing an explosion of smoke large enough to swallow an entire city. Transforming everything within it into mushrooms and rendering it uninhabitable for decades to come. This incident propelled En into legend as he was quickly acknowledged as one of the world's most powerful magic users overnight. His incredible mastery of his magic allows him to shape his mushrooms into whatever form he pleases. En has so far created the following: * Mushroom armour: An armour fashioned from mushrooms that En made for Kikurage * Mushroom Device: A device created and powered by his magic that acted as an information database for all magic users. En gave this in an effort to help Fujita locate the person responsible for the mysterious lizard man's head. * Mushroom Voodoo Doll: A doll that completely resembles its victim and allow him to track their location by sprouting new mushrooms from their body if they have previously been affected by En’s magic. As quoted by En himself "Where one mushroom has grown there can always sprout a new '' * Mushroom Monster: Spawned from the growth caused by the Mushroom Voodoo Doll on Nikaido's back. This mushroom monstrosity is capable of lifting grown men with a single hand and is capable of producing its own smoke that can in turn also transform whatever it touches into mushrooms. En can see through and remotely control across worlds. * Growth and Directional Mushroom Control: En can control the speed and rate at which his mushrooms grow. Using this to both intercept attacks and knock assailants prone. En’s magic appears to have an ominous aura about it. When Fujita was set upon by Shinta and the members of Black Tent he quickly showed them a mushroom created by En. Shinta, sensing magic that could only be described as “terrible” quickly backed down and let Fujita go. History Past We learn of En's childhood from his biographic movie that has yet to be published. His earliest memory is waking up in a room surrounded by mushrooms. Quoting the movie "I had probably transformed my parents into mushrooms". He is found by slave traders, and sent to work in a factory. The work conditions are so harsh that the slaves are bound to die young. At some point he is mistaken for dead and thrown out of the factory along with several other corpses, and carried to hell by a devil. He survived in the forests of Hell by sustaining himself with his own mushrooms. Chidaruma eventually noticed the gigantic mushrooms, discovered En and brought him back to the human world. The first thing he did was destroy the factory, freeing all the workers. Quite a few of them followed him, and he ended up being the boss of a rather big group calling themselves T''he En Family'','' similar to the Italian mafia. Eventually, he took over most of the magic business world by selling mushrooms and various other such products. (''Shin and Noi declared that most of the movie, even if it was accurate in some moments, was an exaggerated made out to make En look cool). At 12 years old En had already established the foundations of his organization. Even without parents, as he declared, he still had relatives, since it is clear from Noi being his cousin that he has, or used to have uncles. He bossed her to use her healing powers for his own benefit roughly at his late 20s, making Noi hate him, nevertheless she still worked for him as a bouncer for one of his many business, in particular his succesful noodle soup franchise called "Flower Smoke", where En also hired Shin as his cleaner in one if its restaurants. Though it is unclear what became of the "Flower Smoke", En still seems proud of its original success and its most famous dish, the "Chief's Special". En was really happy when Noi became Shin's partner, becoming officially part of the En family, his restaurant business went to bankrupt after a series of cases of poison mushrooms, talk about this makes En really pissed. The economy of the whole world is almost completely administrated by En, having multiples business across the world, restaurants, boutiques and night clubs are a few of his many branches, also a wide variety of products related to mushrooms which he makes his subordinates to try, most of them are big failures in the end. When the Cross-Eyes became a powerful resurgent group which target and killed elite magic users, the En Family was attacked and for over two years many of the founder members were killed by them, En took the matter in his own hands, sending Shin and Noi to the Boss hideout, when he arrived the cleaners were almost dead at the hands of the Boss and En, engulfed with rage and fear for been unable to move thanks to the boss power, he produced a colossal amount of smoke, warping the whole city of Mastema into a uninhabitable wasteland filled with mushrooms, but saving Shin, Noi and himself in the process, but not before looking at a headless corpse walking through the door, this will haunt En for years, knowing his most fearsome rival was still alive somewhere, making him to look after a sorcerer able to use Time-type magic, to finally ensure if he was still alive or not. Present Fujita arrives back from Matsumura's funeral to inform En of the person responsible for his partners death. En is initially shocked at the fact that Matsumura was killed by the inhabitants of hole. Fujita confirms his suspicions informing him that a girl and a mysterious lizard faced man from Hole, seemingly immune to magic, where responsible for his partners death. En believes that in his current state Fujita will end up the same way as Matsumura if he confronts the killers to which Fujita informs him of his plan. As Fujita arms himself and prepares to leave for Hole he's stopped by one of En's lackeys who informs him that access to Hole is currently restricted and that En has left a message for him. Fujita is to find a new partner, locate the Magic User capable of transforming people into reptiles and to abandon his plan to murder the lizard faced man using conventional weaponry as En believes it's dishonourable for a magic user to do so. To assist him in his task En gives Fujita a device created from his his magic to find the the Magic User responsible for the killers morphed head before sending him on his way. He sent the cleaners Shin and Noi to bring one of the last Black Powder dealers in the city, an old Cross-Eyes, who preffered to die before tell him anything, his head was throw barely alive in Hole, more precisely in front of the Hospital, and Kaiman had to incinerate it. Chapter 2 En waits the cleaners, Fujita, and Ebisu in Reaper a luxury restaurant to talk about the lizard head from Hole and how to deal with him, he presents Aitake and Maitake, twins with the power to morph into any person by using the memories of somebody, transforming into Kaiman and Nikaido to show the cleaners the look of their targets, the twins suddenly tries to kill En, but the attempt is fooled and both are subsequently transformed into Mushrooms. Chapter 5 After a couple day En is tired of look at Ebisu completely disfigured and tells Fujita to let Noi heal her. And then sents the cleaners and the two young sorcerers to Hole to eliminate the lizard head. Once Shin bring the news about Kaiman's death at his hands, but believing he is still alive somewhere, En proceeds to go to Turkey's House, where the aforementioned sorcerer created a doll based in Shin's vision of "the man inside the lizard head" in order to track him and reveals the mysteries about Kaiman. En is presented during a gala events and invites (by force) to Shin and Noi to come with ulterior motives, the party is a "corpse party" where the dead bodies of sorcerers are hanging from the roof along with gifts for a mysterious sorceress and her partner, she have the power to bring people back to life using "white smoke" and En wants her as a partner, so Shin adn Noi are sent to kill the lady's current partner, a Black Powder user, once he is dispatched En approach the lady, to find her also as a Black Powder user, a high offence for elite Magic Users, killing her in the spot by turning her whole face into mushrooms. Once the woman is death En finds the true source of the white powder, an estrange creature hid in her dress, the boos takes it to the mansion as he leaves the party. Chapter 12 Next day we see him taking care of the creature in an special room made for it, and naming it Kikurage (a type of mushroom), believing the creature will be a valuable asset for the family, he takes care of it as a pet. En uses Kikurage's powers to revive the head found by Shin and Noi after use the doll made by Turkey, the man's head is put in a Smoke powered body to be interrogated. They sit and peacefully talk about who the man is, and what relation he had with Kaiman, even bringing a mutilated Cross-Eyes called Miyamoto to persuade the man to talk, but En quickly loses his cool when the man, called Risu, acts like a perfectly idiot and no answers came from him. En is informed about the results of the "time-type Magic User" believing a robbery in a smoke paw shop would be related to that, as they saw the result of the last smoke entry and gave positive to time-type magic, making En shocked and exited about the idea of finally know about what happen to The Cross-Eyes Boss years ago. A Goon comes to inform En about a sudden break into the Mansion, believing his arch nemesis came in order to rescue his minion, En quickly goes to the Magic Door to see what happened, but as soon he knows nobody is with Risu, once again runs to the room, in time to see Nikaido jump trough the window smashing En's face in a failed attempt to abduct Risu. En loses his cool at the idea of been punched and releases a huge amount of smoke engulfing the whole room, transforming everything in mushrooms. Fujita, Ebisu, Shin are partially transformed. Mr. Miyamoto completely becomes mushrooms and dies in the crossfire. Risu escapes thanks to the confusion and because his mechanical body already has En's smoke inside, he is immune to his magic. Noi notices him leaving and quickly goes to the room to find a mushroom chaos and hits En's head to stop him before he goes even further. Chapter 17 Another Goon comes to give news about Ebisu's magic, and if it's indeed related to the lizard head or not. However, before they could see the results, one of the scientist goons breaks Ebisu's smoke flask on Noi's head, triggering an abominating transformation making her a half reptilian behemoth. She kills an important amount of goons and almost kills Shin before being stopped. Knowing about his cousin would soon reawaken and wreak havoc in the mansion again due to her healing powers, En goes against his better judgement, going with the only one capable of dispelling Ebisu's magic from Noi. Chota, the biggest and most disturbing fan of En, locked floors beneath the mansion due his extreme awkwardness and annoying devotion to En, cures Noi with Shin's help, and as soon its over En tries to leave the weird sorcerer locked in again. After the whole fiasco related to the intruder was cleared another Goon approaches the boss with results of the footage related to The time sorcerer, and to his surprise, it is the very same woman who tried to abduct Risu. En quickly makes a voodoo doll and implants one of his mushrooms inside, knowing she was affected by his magic, and wherever one of his mushrooms grown, another can sprout anew. True to his word, a mushroom grows from the intruder's back, and after its destruction, En uses the creature's remains to open a portal to their world, ending in Nikaido, the woman who punched him in the face, and the unnexpected Hole residents with her, are captured and imprisoned. Trivia * Boss of the En family * Is cousins with Noi * Is partners with Kikurage * Is good friends with Chidaruma * Ingredients of the "Chief's Special", the "Flower Smoke"'s most successful dish: thin noodles, soy sauce, thick slices of pork meat, and mushrooms; having marinated for three days and three nights in En's personal secret potage Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic-User Category:Deceased Category:The En Family Category:Resurrected